1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium texture detection device.
2. Related Art
In printing apparatuses, a scheme of analyzing image data obtained by imaging a texture state such as unevenness of a surface of a sheet-shaped medium which is being transported and detecting a displacement amount (transport amount) of the medium (which is also referred to as a “real-image photography scheme”), as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2013-231658, is known as a configuration for precisely transporting a sheet-shaped medium (a sheet or a film).
In the real-image photography scheme of JP-A-2013-231658, there is a problem that it is difficult to accelerate an imaging repetition speed. Further, the problem becomes evident as the transport speed is further accelerated. As one example of the resolutions to the problem, a method of widening a one-time imaged area and causing a captured image to have a high definition can be considered. In order to realize this method, however, there is a problem that the sizes of an imaging system device and an optical system device are increased and cost is increased as well. Even when a given transport speed is accelerated in a configuration for widening an imaged area and causing a captured image to have a high definition, it is necessary to increase the size and cost of a new apparatus in a case in which the transport speed is further accelerated. Therefore, there is a limit to the widening of the imaged area and the high definition of the captured image. For this reason, it is preferable to further improve a configuration for detecting a texture state such as unevenness of a surface of a sheet-shaped medium (a sheet or a film).